Reunited in the end
by Jurica
Summary: Ever since Yuko passed away, Watanuki took over the shop. He promised her he'll stay there until she comes back to meet him. Watanuki now faces trials and hardships, as the new shop owner. Will they be still reunited in the end?
1. Prologue : Signs

Greatly saddened by the forever last chapter of XXX Holic and also Yuko's death, that's why I'm putting a sort of a connecting bridge between it, and my first ever XXX Holic fanfiction.

Italics – for thoughts

"" – Dialogues

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. – new scene

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_I remember vividly those days, when all I needed to worry was about getting Yuko's sake and preparing her meals for the day. All I needed to do was to follow her orders, and help her out in receiving clients inside the shop. Honestly, I missed being just the assistant. Back then, everything was really easy, compared to my current situation. Oh – perhaps, it's just my excuse to say, that – I really miss her…_

Watanuki awoke from the unexpected daze, and was surprised to feel tears come out of his eyes. "So, I really do miss her." He blurted out, while preparing for another day, receiving new customers in his shop. This wouldn't be like any other day; a special customer would be soon coming over. He really didn't know who'd be coming today, but for sure it's not Yuko. He should've felt it before, if she'll come. After all, he doesn't care on whoever, as long as the customer can pay the price, then it's a good deal.

However –

The doorbell rang, Moro and Maru rushed down and opened the door… surprised to find a familiar figure standing in front of them. They just couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

><p>Hello reader! That's for my prologue, see you in chapter 1. Sorry to cut it short, but I really want it to be suspense. Who could it be? Any guess? Leave me reviews, and thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter One : Decisions

Greatly saddened by the forever last chapter of XXX Holic and also Yuko's death, that's why I'm putting a sort of a connecting bridge between it, and my first ever XXX Holic fanfiction.

Italics – for thoughts

"" – Dialogues

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. – new scene

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Uhm. Doumeki-kun?" They both said in unison. "What brings you here?"

"Ohayou, Moro and Maru." Doumeki said, then smiled at them.

"Come in~~~" Moro and Maru happily invited him inside, as they walked together.

"Thank you. Where is Watanuki?" He said.

"The master is having his meal in the dining area, please proceed there." They said.

"Alright then." He replied.

"Just please call us if you need anything~~" With that, Moro and Maru left. Heading to the kitchen to prepare more meals, and desserts.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_I remember those days, when Yuko would sit down here and drink her favorite sake. She would often call me to join her, but I just had more chores to do. Oh, I greatly missed those times. I'd always buy different sakes, and plan what would she eat for that day. But now, things are different. I'm the one who's always waiting, and just drinking sake. I'm the one who's waiting for my meals, and ordering people around. I can't say I dislike it, but.. I'm just not used to it. Is it another excuse for me to say that I just miss her around?_

Watanuki was consumed by his thoughts, not noticing Doumeki was standing in the corner, just watching him drift away.

"Oy. Watanuki." Doumeki said.

"Ah, Doumeki-kun. I suppose you've been standing there for about 3 seconds now?" Watanuki stated.

"More than. Anyway, I came here to—" Doumeki was cut off.

"I know you're worried about her. But, what can we do about Himawari-san?" Watanuki asked him.

"I don't know, that's why I'm here asking you." He replied.

"Hmm, let me think. I'm supposing that we could go on a vacation? She needs to forget about her deceased husband." He said.

"Yes, but.. I thought you're not allowed to go outside of this shop?" Doumeki asked.

"Exactly, that's why I'm going to set you up in a vacation with her." Watanuki said.

"No. Just no. I couldn't go alone, you know me!" Doumeki angrily stated.

"Why not? Himawari-san's really nice, and we've been friends since.. so, what's wrong?" Watanuki asked.

"It's just that, even if we're close, I don't really get along with women that much. You should know." Doumeki still protested.

"Alright. We'll think of another way then." Watanuki concluded.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Just along the corners of the shop situated in Tokyo, a woman was walking by, just like a tourist enjoying the view. She had a long, silky hair. Slim body type, and a cream-like complexion. Her height was just average, but with the heels she was wearing, she almost looked like a model. Passing by the hidden shop of the new owner, she felt the strong aura. It's as if she was being pulled there, as if she needed to be there. It was like she left something there. Something she doesn't even remember at all. Whatever it was, she was sure, it had a strong connection with her previous memories.

She continued to walk, until the aura disappeared. Someday, if she really needed to go back there, she will. As of now, she'd just continue to enjoy Tokyo, and also her new life. It was as if she was reborn, or brought back to life due to the immense love _he_ felt for her.

"I'll see you again soon enough, my love."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Master! Today's desserts are finally ready~~ Hope you like them." Maru said.

"We also made desserts for you, Doumeki-kun!" Moro happily stated.

"Ah, Moro and Maru. Thank you, we'll gladly enjoy these. You may now rest, or clean the other remaining areas of my shop. Good day." Watanuki said.

"Hai!" Both of them said in unison, then disappearing immediately.

"Well, shall we feed ourselves? I bet these are delicious desserts." Watanuki said.

"I think so too." Doumeki replied.

Before eating his dessert, Watanuki just stared at it. It was a milk cake, with strawberries and peaches on top. Of course, he remembered _her_ again. Milk cake – it was her favorite dessert of all time. He remembered, he had to bake it every single day. He remembered the hassle and pain of buying all the ingredients, and even more since Yuko was really a heavy eater of sorts.

"It's her.." Watanuki whispered.

"What do you mean, her?" Doumeki wondered.

"This milk cake.. is her favorite dessert, Doumeki." Watanuki replied.

"I see. Well, maybe it was just by chance that Moro and Maru made that dessert for today? Don't you think so?" Doumeki asked.

"I'd rather believe it was meant to be. Maybe, I'll be seeing her in a few months or years. Who knows." Watanuki said.

* * *

><p>Hi to you, yes you, the one reading right now. Thanks for dropping by, and reaching the bottom point of this chapter. ^^ I'd like to know what you think of this chapter  the past chapters, also open to suggestions. Kindly leave me reviews, rather than just adding my story to your story alerts / faves! Thank you once again.

**Review Replies~**

Miku: No, not yet. She'll appear in the future chapters. ^^

Sugarush: I intended to make it like that, for the readers to read more.

James Birdsong: Thank you! Hope you keep on reading.


	3. Chapter Two : Meeting and Changes

Greatly saddened by the forever last chapter of XXX Holic and also Yuko's death, that's why I'm putting a sort of a connecting bridge between it, and my first ever XXX Holic fanfiction.

Italics – for thoughts

"" – Dialogues

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. – New Scene

**- -** - Yuko's entries

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The night came, and Doumeki left the shop. Watanuki was once again left with his thoughts.. Without noticing it, he started to drift away, started to be consumed by the loneliness and the what ifs inside of his head. He was looking far away, and the wind brushes on to his face. He remembers something.. from back then.

_I'd rather believe it was meant to be. Maybe, I'll be seeing her in a few months or years. Who knows._ – This kept on echoing, just like a broken cd player waiting to be fixed. He couldn't get _her_ out of his mind at all.

"_Watanuki, I've been doing everything for you. Will you do me a favor in return?" Yuko said._

"_Anything for you, Yuko! Just don't leave me, please.." Watanuki said in reply._

"_Go on with your life and continue living." Yuko finally said._

"_I can't do anything without you! If I were to live, I want to live with you.. please." Watanuki replied, as tears slowly run down his eyes. It was the most painful way of parting ways. Her slow death, and the last favor. He didn't know what else to do, but he just needed to save her._

"_That's why.. I've been training you all along, as my apprentice. Maybe someday, we'll meet again."_

Watanuki started to come back into his senses, as he felt tears running down again. He remembered those last moments with Yuko, and her last words for him.

"Maybe someday, we'll meet again.. Yuko." Watanuki said to himself.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A woman with a long, silky hair continued to walk along the streets of Tokyo. She found time for little pleasures such as having a cup of coffee, and a slice of her favorite Milk Cake with strawberries and peaches on top. She killed most of her time there, writing down in her journal – which seemed really old and vintage. It had a magical lock which only could be opened by her. The pages were slowly withering, full of coffee stains and tears. Yet, each day she'd write what she feels towards the things happening around her, and about her life.

Day 5.. of March.

I'm here again, in my favorite coffee shop. Slowly waiting for time to pass me by.. as I watch you over.

I will always wander around, hoping you'll get to see me again…

As she slowly closed her journal, she felt finger tips tapping her back. Surprised to see when she looked back, a familiar face that she used to be jealous of. Someone she knew, but of course she wouldn't admit such.

"Yuko..? Is that you?" Himawari asked, still in shock.

"Hello, have we met before? I'm pretty sure we haven't, since I don't really remember you." Yuko replied, trying to shrug off the idea of remembering Himawari.

"It's me Himawari-san! Don't you remember? Me, Watanuki, Doumeki-kun.. Maru and Moro." Himawari said.

"Unfortunately, I don't. You might have mistaken me for someone else, dear.. I just recently came here to Tokyo for a vacation." Yuko uttered in reply.

"Oh.. I see. My apologies then. You just really looked my old friend.. so I thought, you were her." Himawari said, trying to shake the disappointment.

"You'll find that old friend of yours too, maybe… she's just around the corner."

**_La la la la~ Someone's calling – answer the phone!~_** Himawari's phone suddenly rang. It was Watanuki calling her. She was thinking twice whether to answer the phone call or continue the little chat with the woman.

"I'm sorry, excuse me for a second.. I just need to answer this phone call." Himawari said as she excused herself.

"Go ahead, I'm sure it's someone important." Yuko replied with a smile.

"Hello Watanuki! Why did you call me all of a sudden?" Himawari asked.

Yuko froze in the moment she heard the name Watanuki. A splint pierced something inside of her. She couldn't exactly figure out, but.. that name had an effect on her. The feeling of jealousy came back, as she could see in front of her – Himawari talking to the man she loved on the phone. However, she couldn't let that petty feeling affect her so easily. She kept her calm, and started to fix her things. She was definitely ending this little conversation with Himawari, and going somewhere else.

"I just wanted to check on you, Himawari-san. Could you drop by the shop today? That is.. if you're not busy." Watanuki said over the line.

"Aww, so caring of you! Yes, I'll be there in a while." Himawari said, and ended the phone call.

"So, would you mind if I go now? I have some things to attend to." Yuko blurted out.

"Oh, sure thing. I'm sorry again. See you." Himawari replied.

Yuko slowly stood from her seat and looked back to Himawari. "I'll see you around, Himawari Kunogi." Yuko said, with a smirk.

Himawari wondered why that woman knew her full name.. when all she said was her first name. It occurred to her that maybe Yuko was just lying – and she needed to make sure. Yet, that woman was gone. Himawari ran outside to see if that woman was still somewhere nearby, but she wasn't there anymore.

"_Maybe she really is Yuko. I should get going to Watanuki's shop."_ She thought to herself.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The doorbell rang, Moro and Maru rushed down and opened the door to see Himawari-san standing.

"Come in~~~" Moro and Maru happily invited her inside.

"Thank you. Where is Watanuki? He told me to drop by here today." She said.

"The master is at the balcony, waiting for you." They both said in unison.

Himawari proceeded to the balcony, and saw Doumeki and Watanuki conversing. She waved and greeted them as she came closer.

"Hi Guys! It's been a long time since I last saw the both of you." Himawari said with a smile.

"Glad you could come, Himawari-san. What have you been up to?" Watanuki asked.

"I just came from a coffee shop nearby.. and I met a woman there, who seemed really familiar to me – to us." Himawari said.

"Who could she be? Maybe an old friend of yours!" Doumeki said in reply.

"She had a long, silky hair.. A slim body type, and a cream-like complexion. She almost looked like Yuko." Himawari replied.

Watanuki couldn't process everything the moment he heard it. It had to be Yuko. He was dying to know more.

"Did you talk to her? What did she say? Was she Yuko?" Watanuki asked all of a sudden.

"Well, I asked her that.. and she just said sorry. She told me I could've just mistaken her for someone else, since she just came here to Tokyo recently for a vacation." Himawari said in reply.

"Maybe she was lying to you." Doumeki said.

"I think so too. Because, when I said goodbye, she replied.. "I'll see you around Himawari Kunogi.", but I never told her my last name. I just told her my name – hoping she'd remember." Himawari replied.

"I need to see her. Even if she just looks like Yuko. I need to see that woman.. maybe it is Yuko after all." Watanuki said, sounding desperate.

"You can't go out of this shop, remember?" Doumeki said in reply.

"I'll just look for her again! Don't worry Watanuki." Himawari said.

"But.. I need to be the one to see her. I don't care if I can't go out. I'll find a way." Watanuki protested.

"Shut up and stop making careless decisions. You'll just stay here while we look for that woman. If we're lucky enough, we'll even bring her here – maybe she has a wish you can grant." Doumeki assured.

"You're right. Sorry guys. I guess I just feel very lonely without Yuko-san. It's very different without her here.. You know how much I love her, right?" Watanuki said in a soft voice.

"Yes we know.. Although I admit, I can't technically feel your pain. Don't worry.. we'll do our best to find that woman." Himawari replied.

"Tea time!~~" Moro and Maru announced as they were coming closer to the three.

"Thank you, Moro and Maru." Watanuki replied.

An odd smell suddenly was noticed by the two. It's as if the smell came from their previous master. It started to make them curious.

"It's the smell.." Moro said.

"What smell?" Watanuki, Himawari, and Doumeki asked.

"The smell of Yuko-san." Maru said in reply.

All were left in shock. They still recognized the smell of their old master – even if she wasn't there anymore.

"Who met with her? It's impossible.." Moro said.

"She must be somewhere nearby! Our instincts couldn't lie." Maru replied.

"Himawari-san met her in a coffee shop nearby." Watanuki said.

"Although she denied that she was the Yuko I was pertaining to. It was really weird." Himawari said in reply.

"How about we go now and look for her?" Doumeki suggested.

"Great idea. Just hit me up if you see her or anything." Watanuki said.

The two left, and there was silence between the three.

"What do you think, Moro and Maru?" Watanuki asked them.

"Master. We think she has been reborn.. by some magical force." Moro and Maru said.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Doumeki and Himawari were walking in the streets of Tokyo, hoping to find Yuko walking too. They started to search every coffee shop, and asked the people around. Yet, no one knew of that woman. They both sighed as they couldn't find anything related to her.

"It's too early to give up, don't you think?" Doumeki asked.

"I think so too! Let's just keep on looking for her – I'm sure we'll find her somewhere." Himawari optimistically said.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yuko was sitting in the corner of another coffee shop. Quietly engrossed in her thoughts, and remembering what happened earlier that morning. She was even careful this time, not to be noticed by anyone, even by Himawari. An idea came up to her – change herself. A little bit of hair styling, and shopping wouldn't hurt if in return, would bring her a new identity, and the ability to even move freely around Tokyo.

"_A little hairstyling and trimming wouldn't be so bad.." _Yuko thought to herself, as she carefully stood up and made her way to the nearest salon she could see.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Ohayou! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to get a new hairstyle of sorts.." Yuko uttered.

"Alright then. I think I know the perfect style for a face shape like yours, Miss." The hairstylist said.

"Let's get started then." Yuko replied.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Back in the shop, Watanuki along with Moro and Maru werekilling time by sorting out the magical items stored in the storage room. It was about time to organize all the things, the payments of the previous customers… to the previous store owner. While organizing, Watanuki was able to discover a lot handful items. Clow's reed items were still there, and he noticed a little journal with it. With doubts, he opened it… and discovered, it was a journal owned by Clow Reed himself. The pages were withering, and the writings were also starting to disappear. Yet, he started to read on.

…

The days are passing… as the time I have left with her is slowly diminishing.

What could I do now.. I couldn't freeze the time of her death anymore.

…

Watanuki flips more of the pages, and he came across another entry..

…

I'm now with the woman that I greatly love. I always knew that death will never be a hindrance to our feelings. Yet, I can sense confusion. It's as if she doesn't love me any longer.

…

Deeply curious, he read on.

…

I have to set her free. The only way to do that is to reincarnate her. It's not easy, but if that's what will make you happy, my love.. Yuko.

…

Watanuki therefore concludes, that maybe Clow Reed reincarnated Yuko. Yet, he still wonders why she hasn't shown herself to him. What's keeping her from finding the shop, and from reuniting with the ones she used to know? Is there fear within her?

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE GUYS! I bring to you a long chapter for the long wait.<p>

Thank you for dropping by, and reaching the bottom point of this chapter. I'd like to know what you think of this chapter, also open to suggestions. Kindly leave me reviews, rather than just adding my story to your story alerts / faves! Thank you once again.

**Review Replies~**

Midnight Leo: Thank you!

Jenmoon1: We'll see about that, haha. Nice suggestion though.

Reaching you: Well, is this chapter good enough?

DoulosAnastasis: Glad to hear that. Definitely going to continue!

MimiFeverency: Here's my update~

Random: Hahaha, thank you! Good guess.

Madman42: Thanks, will update even more.

Nuu: LOL, of course.. I can't write everything in a single chapter.

Zod: Thanks!

CrAZyCut: Here's my long awaited update.

Endlos Nacht: No problem, and Thanks as well!


	4. Chapter Three : Confrontation

Greatly saddened by the forever last chapter of XXX Holic and also Yuko's death, that's why I'm putting a sort of a connecting bridge between it, and my first ever XXX Holic fanfiction.

Italics – for thoughts/flashbacks

"" – Dialogues

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. – New Scene

- - - Yuko's entries

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"We're done! You look ravishing as ever, Miss."

"I'm really glad about this change. I finally reinvented myself." Yuko said.

The woman once with long, silky, black hair now had a brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair. She looked younger than before.

"I should get going now. Thank you for this wonderful hairstyle, Reiji-san." Yuko uttered as she made her way out.

"See you soon, Yuko!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Watanuki wakes up from his deep slumber, and proceeds to do his daily duties. He is expecting two new customers today, and that just excites him. Moro and Maru serves him breakfast and helps him clean up the shop. He decides to keep the journal of Clow Reed, rather than burning it into ashes.

"Good Morning~~~" Moro and Maru happily greeted the young lady.

"Good Morning as well. Is this the shop that grants wishes?" She asked.

"Yes. I've been expecting you." Watanuki replies.

"So, you're the one then?" She said.

"Yes, I am the store owner. Now, if we may proceed with the transaction, please follow me." Watanuki said.

He led her to the room, and sat down. He then discussed his terms about granting wishes. He emphasized that there should be of equal payment for a wish.

She was fidgeting while he was explaining. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. She just wanted revenge over her former lover. The consequences were too much to bear.

"Wait. I.. I'm half-hearted about this decision.." She uttered.

"I seem to notice that. Why don't you come back once you're really sure about this then?" Watanuki asked.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for wasting your time..." She replied.

"If you proceeded with it, and you couldn't pay me, I wouldn't have granted your wish anyway. You'd still pay me in the end." Watanuki clarified.

"I'll come back another time.. and I'll be sure." She said.

Watanuki asked Moro and Maru to escort her outside. He couldn't believe that he was actually wasting time. He lied down and got consumed by his thoughts once more.

"I wonder... if she'd also come."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yuko was walking towards that familiar shop. Her heart was pounding with fear and excitement, as she got closer. Her mind was blank, but she could still think carry herself.

The barrier reacted to her presence, and let her in immediately. She rang the doorbell, expecting Moro and Maru to open the door.

"We're coming!~~~" Moro and Maru happily shouted.

As they opened the door, the look on their faces was priceless. They were shocked because she looked just like _her_. A woman was standing in front of them, dressed in casual clothing, with brown and wavy hair... but still, looked just like _Yuko_.

"Is this the shop that grants wishes?" Yuko asked them.

"Um... Uhm.. Yes. This way please~~" They both replied, still in a shocked state.

They escorted her to the room where Watanuki was resting. She entered slowly and noticed that he was asleep. She sat down in front of him and started to wander with her eyes. She missed the place that was once hers. Yet, she missed him the most. The same boy that she trained to take her place, now the shop owner...

"Excuse me, Watanuki." Yuko whispered.

"Himawari-san, I really like you..." Watanuki uttered in his sleep.

Watanuki was still dreaming, and he thought that Himawari was calling him in his dreams. He ran up to her, but she suddenly disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful lady sitting in front of him.

"Have you been waiting for a while? I'm so sorry, I fell asleep..." Watanuki apologized, still not recognizing the lady in front of him.

"Not really, and I don't mind." Yuko replied.

He snaps out of his sleepy state and starts to recognize her. He couldn't believe it, Yuko was sitting in front of him. He waited for her, he wished for her, and he still loved her. His heart was pounding, his hands were suddenly shaking, and he couldn't help but space out.

"Y..yu..yuko? Is that you? I..." Watanuki utters.

"I'm sorry, but you might have mistaken me for someone else." Yuko replied.

"I'm certain it's you. Why do you keep on insisting such things?" Watanuki asked.

"Maybe because I don't want anyone else? Maybe because I've grown to hate you and your friends?" She said in reply.

"Yuko... Please don't be like that. You must know that I've waited for your arrival ever since you left me here. I've wished for you every single day. I... I just miss you." Watanuki said.

"Don't play games with me. I know those are just lies. You're just lying so that you can get me tied up with you, Watanuki."

"I'm not lying at all! How could you ever think of me like that, Yuko? Is that how you see me now? I honestly think that you've changed, but my feelings for you are still the same! I could never love anyone else as much as I did love you!" Watanuki burts out, and tears start falling.

"You're better off with Himawari. You've always admired her anyway." Yuko replied.

"It was just admiration. It was nothing like love."

Yuko stood up from her seat and headed towards the door. Watanuki stood up as well and hugged her from behind.

"Please let me go, Watanuki."

The embrace was getting tighter as Watanuki's tears were falling. He couldn't let her go, never again. He was here with her, right now.

"I can't. I won't. Never. Yuko, please..." Watanuki begged her.

"What do you want? Do you think that staying with you here will do me any good?" Yuko asked as she finally faced him.

"I want you, Yuko.. I know you love me, why can't you admit it? I want you to stay with me here..forever." Watanuki replied.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. Just let me leave in peace. It seems as if you could not grant my wish right now, so I will just come back another time." Yuko said and opened the door.

Yuko's tears were starting to form as well, and she could not hold it anymore. She remembered what he uttered in his sleep. It was that woman. The woman she was envious of. He was obviously lying to her, having unconsciously said that he likes Himawari.

"If that's what you want then. Please go." Watanuki said.

"You're still fickle as ever. I'm wrong to have trusted you with my heart." Yuko said in reply.

With that, Watanuki was left inside the room as Yuko fled to the streets of Tokyo. The separation was hard to bear, and in the end he couldn't make her stay. What he did not know was that, he has hurt her unconsciously. His feelings for Himawari have not subsided yet.

"Master, what happened?" Moro asked.

"You seem unwell, Watanuki-sama." Maru stated.

"I had a talk with Yuko-san, and it ended up really bad. A sort of misunderstanding that needs further clarification. Thanks for worrying Moro and Maru." Watanuki replied.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_Maybe because I don't want anyone else? Maybe because I've grown to hate you and your friends?_

_Yuko... Please don't be like that. You must know that I've waited for your arrival ever since you left me here. I've wished for you every single day. I... I just miss you._

"I hate you.. Watanuki. You selfish bastard." Yuko thought to herself as she sat down in one of her favorite cafés.

I met him today. He crushed me completely. He's still in love with that Himawari girl. I couldn't do anything. I ran away, as far as I could.

...

Why. I thought you loved me..

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"And I thought she loved me enough to stay with me, guess I was wrong." Watanuki thought to himself.

He clenched his fists and looked up the ceiling. He started to analyze their conversation earlier, and was left restless.

* * *

><p>Thank you for following my story even if I rarely update. I'm already on my Christmas break, so I started writing this chapter... and finished it tonight.<p> 


	5. Chapter Four : Denial

Italics - thoughts and flashbacks

"" - Dialogues

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. - new scene

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Watanuki's restlessness lasted for some time, and he kept on replaying their conversations in his head. It's been weeks since their encounter, yet everything seems fresh to be counted as a memory. He kept on thinking why Yuko acted that way. What made her so passive of him and his actions? What made her detach so quickly without much needed hesitation? There were so many unanswered questions in his mind, however... He still has duties to attend to.

"Moro and Maru! I need a list of the possible visitors for this month."

Upon hearing their master's order, the two quickly jotted down in a paper the names of those who have been inquiring about the shop. Only those who have wishes are entertained, and not all can be guaranteed an entry.

"Here you go, master." Maru handed over the list, and was surprised with her master's reaction.

"THIS MANY?!" Watanuki exclaimed. It has been the first time that there are over 20 visitors in a month. His shop has been gaining much popularity and it might just be harder to manage now.

"Yes master. Is it beyond of what you expected?" Moro asked.

"Of course. I was only expecting less than 10, as not many people can pay the price. However, if they insist then why not."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yuko woke up to the sound of kids playing nearby her place. It was very much annoying, but then she had no control over such anymore. She has lost her magic, but not her memory. She has been dreaming of Watanuki since then. She missed everything about him, but when she heard _that_ name... Her world fell apart. How could he possibly say that he loves her when she heard it straight from his mouth. _Himawari_

_"My feelings for you are still the same! I could never love anyone else as much as I did love you!"_

_Himawari_

_"...I could never love anyone else as much as I did love you!"_

_Himawari_

Yuko was going crazy. She felt very jealous of Himawari, and there was nothing she could do unless she goes back to the shop and talks to Watanuki again. However, she still feels the emotional pain. He slapped it to her unconsciously.

"Watanuki... I need..to see you again."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Himawari arrived at the door step of the shop, as she wanted to surprise Watanuki early in the morning.

"Good morning, Himawari-san!" They both greeted her enthusiastically.

"Is Watanuki awake? I'm here to have breakfast with him."

Himawari goes to the balcony and sees Watanuki spaced out. She tries to tap his back, but instead trips over causing him to be startled.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to mess up your clothes, Watanuki!" Himawari apologized seeing that Watanuki was quite unresponsive about what happened.

He looked at her and said, "It's alright, Himawari-san. I can get myself cleaned up in a bit. Are you hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine, don't worry! I guess I ruined the surprise I had for you - as the meals I brought were now spilled on the floor and on your clothes."

Watanuki reaches for her hand and assures her that there's nothing to worry about. He immediately calls Moro and Maru to clean up all the mess as he heads to change his clothes.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry for having you clean this mess... It was clumsy of me to trip. I hope you're not annoyed or anything."

"Himawari-san, it's okay! This is part of our job, cleaning the shop and following our master's orders. At least you thought of visiting him..." Maru said.

"He's been very restless for weeks now, after meeting Yuko-san." Moro added.

Watanuki slowly approaches the three. "What have you guys been mumbling about?"

"You met Yuko-san weeks ago. How come you didn't tell me? I was looking all over the place for her." Himawari replied, looking a bit disappointed.

"It was an unfortunate meeting. Full of arguments and tears. Something that is not worth talking about, if you'd ask me." Watanuki was suddenly cold upon the said topic, not wanting to feel the disappointment again.

"Master, we will go ahead and prepare breakfast for the both of you. If you'll excuse us."

"Alright then, and add some sake as well."

Watanuki was set to drink to his heart's content, until he forgets about Yuko temporarily. Even for just one day... He wanted to_ lose_ himself.

"You're drinking this early? I don't think so. I'm calling Doumeki to knock some sense in you!" Himawari said as she was about to dial on her phone. Watanuki stopped her by putting his hand over hers and looking at her directly.

"No, no one's going to call anyone. Just stay still and let me look at you closely."

Himawari was feeling a bit uneasy upon his statement. He has never been this serious with her. It was as if he's a different person. He leans closely and touches her cheek. He was going for it. He was aiming her lips. Her soft and pinkish lips.

"Wait, what..." She tries to distract him, but fails to do so, as her lips are captured by his. She pulled away immediately, and pushed him back.

"Why did you do that! Are you insane?!" Himawari exclaimed.

"I just thought that maybe you needed a kiss. Your lips were so distracting, I couldn't contain myself."

"I can't believe you. What kind of a friend are you, Watanuki!" Himawari exclaimed, still very much angry about what has just transpired.

"Did you not like it then? Well, I'm sorry."

Moro arrives with his master's breakfast and sake. Maru soon follows with Himawari's breakfast. "Here is today's dish. Please eat up~~" They both said.

"Moro and Maru, I have to go. I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused around here. I'm just not in the mood to talk with your master anymore. He's going crazy."

Himawari makes her way out, but Watanuki stops her before the doorstep.

"Look. You didn't tell me if you liked the kiss or not. I won't let you leave without an answer, Himawari."

"What is it with you really! Does it even matter at this point?" Himawari asks, yet also afraid to know the answer.

"It matters. I just need to know how you felt."

Watanuki was also dying to know if Himawari felt something or maybe he was just being delusional. He really was going crazy over everything.

"Well. I.. I was surprised. I can't say that I didn't like it." Himawari admitted.

"Good. If you're free tonight, then drop by again. We can have dinner. That's all. See you." Watanuki bid her goodbye, and went back to the balcony.

.x.x.x.x.x.

_"Now what did I just get myself into..."_ Himawari thought to herself, as she walked back going to her house.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Moro and Maru, do I have any customers to expect for the day?"

"We believe none, master. Most of them are coming 2 days later."

"That's good. I'm planning to have a dinner with Himawari this evening. Do prepare something special for us."

"Very well, master. I will be going to the grocery in a while." Moro said

"Master, are you and Himawari-san together?" Maru asked out of curiosity.

"No, we are not... Or maybe not yet."

"What happens to Yuko-san now?" Moro asked.

"She is out of the picture. I don't know."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yuko was fixing herself more as usual. She was planning to meet up with Watanuki tonight, and maybe talk things out. As much as she hated to admit it, she still loves him despite knowing that he likes Himawari. She's very much willing to give up everything for him. He was her beloved then and now. Nothing was _ever_ going to change that.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Night came and Watanuki was expecting Himawari to come for dinner. He didn't specify the time, so he had to wait in vain. He was actually nervous himself, so many scenarios playing in his mind. _What if she comes tonight? What should I say? What if she doesn't come? Am I willing to risk our friendship for the sake of being with her? _He was quite occupied with his thoughts that he did not hear someone ring the doorbell.

"Moro and Maru?" Someone called out from outside.

The both of them immediately rushed to the doorstep upon hearing _that_ voice. As soon as they opened it, they led her to the balcony.

"Thank you both for your assistance. Now, if you may excuse us as we have a lot to talk about."

Not realizing who it was approaching, Watanuki felt quite giddy. She actually came. Himawari accepted the offer for dinner. Looking up, he was about to say, "Hima-" until he was greeted by another face.

"Hello Watanuki." Yuko said, smiling at him as she was about to sit in front of him.

"Why are you here, Yuko? I thought that everything was already over."

"I came here to ask you something once and for all. I'm expecting an honest answer, Watanuki."

"Well, go ahead. I won't let you pay the price for asking something. Just one though because the next questions would already need payment."

Yuko felt as if she was going to die, upon dropping the ultimate question. She was scared to know his answer. She couldn't admit it to herself, but what if he doesn't choose her in the end? All of this were for nothing, as he fell for another woman while she was still away.

"Watanuki. If you are going to choose between Himawari and me, then who will you pick?"

He was blown away with the question that Yuko just asked. He thought that she did not love him anymore, as their first meeting was very complicated. However, he had to choose now. He had to make a decision based on his feelings...and Yuko demanded for his answer at that very moment.

"I..I never expected that coming from you, Yuko. I honestly thought that we were over already, so I started to pursue Himawari-san."

"Just answer my question, please. I have no need for explanations." Yuko demanded. She was already being torn into pieces upon hearing his confession of dating someone else.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The shop's phone started ringing, and Moro was able to answer it.

"Moshi moshi~~"

"Moro, is Watanuki there? Kindly tell him that I won't make it tonight. I'm sorry for making him wait." Himawari apologized.

"Himawari-san, I can put Watanuki on the line instead if you still have any message for him~" Moro replied.

"Yes, please do that for me. I really need to talk to him."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Watanuki was already about to give his answer to Yuko, until Moro came into the picture. He approached the two, causing a much needed delay.

"Master, Himawari-san is on the phone and wants to speak to you."

Watanuki was about to stand up and leave Yuko for a while, until she said.. "If you're going to talk to her then, I guess you've made your decision already. If you stand up then you're choosing her."

"Why does this have to be so complicated?! I'm staying where I am, and giving it a few more minutes before I finally decide. Moro, do tell Himawari-san to wait for a few minutes as well." Watanuki said.

"Yes, master~" Moro went back to tell Himawari to wait for a while.

All Yuko wanted to hear was his honest answer, and then hoping that he'd choose her above everything. She wanted him to choose her over that Himawari girl. She wanted to hear those words again...

Watanuki stands up and walks... Yuko thought to herself, that in the end he still chose Himawari. He stood up, and that was the decision.

"Well, at least I tried. I now know that you really do love her, Watanuki." Yuko had her head down and tears were starting to fall down.

However, Watanuki knelt down in front of Yuko. He looked at her and smiled. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away. Yuko was very much in shock upon seeing this happen. She thought that he went over to talk to Himawari on the phone. She never thought that he'd actually choose her.

"Yuko. I'm sorry if I made you cry. You're the one I love... and no one else."

Hearing his words brought so much assurance and comfort to her and they embraced again, but this time, lovingly.

* * *

><p>Wow, I'm only updating this after a year and 4 months. If you've waited too long, then here's the much-awaited update. I'm very sorry it took some time. I've been very busy, and I only had the chance to write now. For those who are still reading, thank you so much for your support. Tell me what you think about it and also your predictions for the next chapter! I'll try to make the next update before the year ends... or sooner. :)<p> 


End file.
